Light guides are used in conjunction with light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), for a wide variety of lighting applications. In one particular application, light guides are commonly used to provide illumination for LCD displays. The light source(s) typically emit light into the light guide, particularly in cases where a very thin profile backlight is desired, as in laptop computer displays. The light guide is a clear, solid, and relatively thin plate whose length and width dimensions are on the order of the backlight output area. The light guide uses total internal reflection (TIR) to transport or guide light from the edge-mounted lamps across the entire length or width of the light guide to the opposite edge of the backlight, and a non-uniform pattern of localized extraction structures is provided on a surface of the light guide to redirect some of this guided light out of the light guide toward the output area of the backlight. Such backlights typically also include light management films, such as a reflective material disposed behind or below the light guide, and a reflective polarizing film and prismatic brightness enhancement film(s) (BEF) disposed in front of or above the light guide, to increase on-axis brightness.
Since most commonly used light sources such as LEDs have a relatively large height and range of emission angles, the thickness of the light guide is usually correspondingly thick to efficiently couple light. A conventional illuminating device for a liquid crystal display is described in US Publication No. 2009/0316431. Conventional illumination devices couple light from a source to a planar light guide. The light guide typically is about the same height as the source, since reducing the height of the light guide will reduce the coupling efficiency from the light source to the light guide.
A significant disadvantage of typical film or plate light guides, however, is the mis-match between the small aspect ratio of LEDs and the very high aspect ratio of light guides. LEDs have a typical aspect ratio of about 1:1 to about 4:1, whereas edge light guides can have an aspect ratio from about 20:1 to as much as about 100:1 or more. This mis-match usually results in the light in the light guide having a much higher etendue, also referred to as throughput, than the light emitted from the LEDs. This high etendue in turn results in an increased thickness being required for the light guide, as well as the light guide requiring air interfaces on one or more of the faces. As a result, the light guide may be thicker than the liquid crystal display module, and the air interfaces may limit certain applications, such as touch and haptic applications.